


Love For Sure Will Come With Pain

by renaissancefleabag



Series: All Is Full Of Love [7]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissancefleabag/pseuds/renaissancefleabag
Summary: Zelda and Leticia get into a car accidentThis is a two-part oneshot within this series. Part 2 is coming soon, stay tuned.





	Love For Sure Will Come With Pain

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Blood, car accidents
> 
> The lyrics to "Puff The Magic Dragon" belong to Leonard Lipton and Peter Yarrow.

_"Full moon_  
_Make this night_  
_Love will_  
_Heal the wound_  
_The glowing light_  
_Will set things right_  
_It's alright"_

_-"Keep You Kimi" by Hird_

* * *

“Again Mommy, again!! Can we listen to it again? Pleeeease?” 

“Okay Letty, one more time. Then we are going to listen to another song after that, okay?” Zelda muttered a spell, causing the cassette player to rewind the song that had just played. 

“Yaaayyy!!!!” Leticia exclaimed, clapping her hands together as the opening strains of “Puff The Magic Dragon” started up once more. 

_“Puff the Magic Dragon, lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honahlee. Little Jackie Paper, loved that rascal Puff, and brought him strings and sealing wax, and other fancy stuff._ ” 

Zelda looked up into the rear view mirror and smiled as she shook her head. Leticia was singing along from her carseat, waving her arms back and forth in the air. She had come to be quite the little music connoisseur, often asking for them to put on songs that someone many decades older would be interested in hearing. They’d usually end up singing together when Leticia requested music, and Zelda happily obliged. She loved seeing her daughter enjoying every moment of her life. Zelda snuck a look in the rearview mirror again, heart warming at the sight of Letty completely happy and carefree. They were driving home, just the two of them. It was a perfect day outside, and they had just had some ice cream. Zelda had chocolate with candied cherries on top, and Letty had cookie dough. They were in town to pick up some things for Leticia’s birthday, which was a week and a half away. They told Hilda they would be right back, that they were just going into town so Zelda could spend some quality time with Leticia. Lilith was napping when they left, and Zelda gave Hilda instructions as to what to tell Lilith if she woke up before they returned. 

Zelda glanced in the rear view mirror once more, smiling as her and Leticia’s eyes met. She only took her eyes off of the road for a minute. When she looked back in front of her, there was a deer running across the road, and she knew she was going to hit it. Zelda swerved, overcorrecting, and their car lurched as it flipped off of the road. The sound of crunching metal and breaking glass was all around them, and Leticia emitted a bloodcurdling scream. Zelda gasped, then felt pain, blacking out the moment the car started to flip. All she could think of as she succumbed to the darkness was Lilith and Letty. The car careened down the bank to rest against a tree. 

When she woke up, Zelda could feel something dripping onto the side of her face. She was completely disoriented, everything was hazy. She smelled gasoline, and her body ached in multiple places. Zelda’s ears were ringing, and there was a crying sound that seemed far away, but got closer and closer the more she regained consciousness.

_Letty!_

Everything came flooding back to Zelda, the car accident, them veering off the road, and then the darkness that followed. 

_I have to get us out of here…_

Zelda lifted her head up from the driver’s side window, which she didn’t realize she was lying against. Some broken pieces of glass fell out of her hair, down into her lap as she sat up. _Ouch_. Zelda lifted her hand up to her temple and winced as she felt around, her hair damp and sticky. She didn’t have to look at her hand to know that she was bleeding. The airbags were sticking out, now deflated, and there was a burnt rubber smell inside of the car.

_I have to get out, I have to find help, I have to help Leticia._

Zelda summoned all the strength she could as she undid her seatbelt, wincing as she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her midsection. She pushed the car door open and groaned as she tried to stand up. She could barely unbend herself before she found herself vomiting into the leaves, her head throbbing. Zelda shakily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and reached out for the open car door, using it as a crutch to stand upright. She looked down at her stomach, as she felt the same stabbing pain again. There seemed to be a piece of debris stuck in her abdomen, and it was bleeding steadily. It looked like a piece of metal. She didn’t know how far in it went, but it hurt.

_I have to help Leticia_

The crying little girl was Lilith’s main concern. She tried to ignore the pain in her midsection as she dragged herself over to the back car door. A bit of blood gushed out around the wound each time she took a breath and tried to move. She pulled open the door, groaning as she felt more blood soak her dress. 

“MOMMYYYYYYYY!! MOMMMYYYYYYY!!” Leticia screamed, her face red, hands reaching out for Zelda. Zelda could see some blood on the side of the toddler’s forehead, and her stomach lurched. She urgently unbuckled the car seat as best she could with her shaking hands. 

“Hey...Peanut...” Zelda gasped, trying to remain calm for Letty. “Mommy is...hurt...let’s get you...out of here.” Zelda was starting to feel faint, and she panted between each word, speaking now becoming a chore. She ignored the painful throbbing in her stomach as she reached to pull Leticia to her, holding the crying child in her arms, trying to calm her down. She hugged Leticia, kissed her on the cheek. Leticia was shaking in her arms, and her bottom was damp, as she had wet herself in the midst of all the chaos. Her heart broke for her daughter, and she wished they had found themselves in better circumstances.

“Okay...I just need to get...my phone.” Zelda wanted to scream as she stood upright, bearing all of Leticia’s weight. She wasn’t a heavy child, and was still quite small; however, Letty’s leg was resting right above where her wound was. Zelda shuffled over to the passenger side, painfully, and pulled the door open. Leticia’s cries had turned into soft little whimpers in her ear. She scanned the mess that her purse had made when it spilled, and spotted her phone. It was on the floor, sticking out from underneath the contents of her purse. When Zelda bent down to pick it up, she almost didn’t make it back up. Leticia whimpered again when she heard Zelda’s painful wail upon standing.

"It's okay Letty...we're going to be...okay"

"Mommy I'm scared!"

"I know sweetie. You don’t have to be, though...cause I’m here.” Zelda leaned back against the car to rest a moment, before digging deep, summoning the oldest magic she could, to give her some energy to walk back up the bank to the side of the road. They would need to be visible for whoever was coming to rescue them. She slipped her cell phone into the pocket on her dress.

"Letty. I'm going to carry us up the hill here...and when we get up on the side of the road, I want you to be brave for me. Can you do that?"

She felt Leticia nod against her shoulder.

"You are going to have to call for help, okay? My phone is in my pocket. Remember when we were watching that show you like, and they talked about calling 911 when there is an emergency?”

Leticia nodded again.

“You are going to call 911, and tell them what happened. They will be able to find us. Afterwards, I need you to call Auntie Hilda, do you understand?"

"Yes Mommy." Leticia’s arms tightened around Zelda’s neck, her legs squeezed just a bit tighter around her waist.

“You remember our phone number, right?”

“Yes” Leticia sounded like she was going to cry again and Zelda rubbed her back.

“Hang in there. Mommy’s got you. We’re going to be okay.” Letty started to cry once more, and Zelda rocked her for a few seconds, trying to offer some consolation. 

_Hell help us...we have to get out of here_.

Zelda closed her eyes before jerking them open again, trying to remain conscious. It would be so easy to just slip under, to curl up on the ground and give into the pain.

"Letty?”

“Yes Mommy?”

“When we get up there, if I look like I am sleeping, or hurting, it is okay. I will be fine. Remember, you just worry about calling 911, and then Auntie Hilda.”

Leticia nodded, and looked down at Zelda’s chest as she wiped at the white collar of her dress. The child’s lower lip started trembling once more.

“Don't be scared, Peanut. You are my big girl. You can do this."

Zelda kissed Leticia as she pushed back away from the car. The pain was still there, and she ignored it as she said a spell under her breath. It would only help her get up the hill, give her just enough strength to get to safety. The magic started flowing through her, and for a moment her aches and pains faded into the background. She hiked up the embankment, Leticia safe in her arms, and onto the side of the road. When they got to the top, Zelda sat Leticia down, before slumping down to the ground, panting.

"MOMMY!!!" Leticia shrieked.

 _“Leticia,”_ Zelda gasped out, looking up at her child. “Remember what I told you. You can do this sweetie. I love you." Letty's bottom lip trembled as she nodded, reaching into Zelda’s pocket for the phone. The last thing Zelda heard was Leticia's voice wavering as she spoke on the phone with the 911 operator.

_Hello? My mommy is hurt bad...we had an accident...Leticia Spellman..._

* * *

When Zelda woke up, she didn't know where she was. Her body felt heavy and tired, and there was a constant beeping noise coming from somewhere behind her. She felt a warmth near her hand. She cracked open her eyes and tried to look down, the dim light of the room causing her to wince. She saw that she was tucked into a bed, the sheets white and clean. On her wrist there was a white, plastic wristband, and she could feel something stuck to the side of her head.

_This isn't my bed. I must be in the mortal hospital._

They had always been skeptical about going to mortal doctors for help, only visiting if something was seriously wrong. Of course, they had a family doctor that they went to for appearance’s sake. He was always astounded at how the entire family was always in good health. They chalked it up to genetics, and only visited every so often.

Zelda looked down again and noticed that the warmth she had felt was Leticia lying curled up on the bed, wearing a pair of footie pajamas. There was a bandage wrapped around one of Letty’s tiny wrists, as well as three small band-aids on her forehead, near her hairline. Zelda felt tears spring to her eyes.

_My dear, brave little girl._

Zelda looked around the room, and saw Hilda’s coat crumpled up in a chair next to where Leticia was lying. There was another chair next to the one Hilda had been in, and she saw Lilith curled up, knees tucked to her chest, fast asleep. She heard Hilda's voice, soft and calm, drifting in from the doorway. Zelda forced her eyes to focus, the light still bothering her. Her sister appeared to be talking with the doctor and a nurse. She saw Hilda wipe at her eyes and nod, her hands coming up over her chest in a sign of relief.

Zelda felt a wave of shame, guilt, and anger wash over her. She knew the deer hadn’t meant to run out at the moment it did, that it was a simple accident; however, she would never be able to forgive herself for putting Leticia in danger. Zelda didn’t even want to go down that path and imagine the other ways the accident could have ended. As Zelda’s mind started to race, the room became just a bit too stifling, and she started to panic. Her side throbbed, and the machines around her started to beep wildly. She was trying to breathe but couldn't, the air in the room seemingly nonexistent. She heard Leticia crying and heard Lilith's voice. There were multiple people starting to talk at once, and she didn’t understand what they were saying. She felt hands reaching across her, moving her this way and that. It was all too much, and she laid there helpless, the panic taking over. A mask was slipped up over Zelda’s head, and it covered her nose and mouth. She tried to rip it off but someone pushed her hands away. There was a familiar voice near her ear.

 _“Just breathe sweetheart, try to calm down_.”

 _Lilith_. She tried to turn to look, but just felt Lilith’s hand against her cheek, caressing her face. Zelda let her eyes close, her vision blurry, and tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down. When she opened them, Lilith was leaning over her, teary-eyed. The nurse added some more medication to Zelda’s IV, and she felt like she was floating, eventually succumbing to sleep. 

* * *

The next time Zelda woke up, Hilda was by her side. She had her reading glasses on, and was knitting. Zelda looked down to where Leticia was lying earlier and just saw her favorite blanket.

_She must be with Lilith._

Zelda became aware of the dryness in her throat. She swallowed before attempting to call Hilda’s name. It came out as a weak croak, causing her to cough. 

“Owww.” She cried, the force of the cough irritating her dry throat and her side. She could feel the pull of the stitches, and lifted a hand to the now bandaged wound. Hilda was already up by her side the moment Zelda had started coughing, and had a cup of water with a straw.

“Don’t try to speak love, just have a sip of water.” Hilda placed a hand behind Zelda’s head, helping her to take a drink. Zelda heard Lilith’s voice as she sipped slowly, and saw Hilda hand the cup off to her as she stepped into her line of sight. Lilith gently slipped her hand behind Zelda’s head, cupping it gently, as though she were porcelain, something fragile. Zelda looked up at Lilith, teary-eyed as she felt the straw being pressed to the corner of her mouth. She wrapped her lips around it and took another small sip. Her stomach still felt a bit off, and she didn’t want to tempt fate

“Wh....what happened?” Zelda asked. Lilith put down the cup and moved her chair back to the head of the bed, scooting in as close as she could.

“You and Leticia were in an accident, remember? Leticia called Hilda from the side of the road. You...” Lilith paused to take Zelda’s hand between her own two. Her bottom lip started to tremble, and Zelda could see just how tired she was, the dark circles around her eyes pronounced.

“When I got there, I thought you were dead.” Lilith wiped at her eyes furiously before leaning in to kiss the back of Zelda’s hand.

Zelda’s eyes watered as she lay there watching Lilith, feeling weak. 

“You know I’m not going anywhere, right? Come here.” she whispered, before lifting up a hand to pat the bed next to her. More tears rolled down Lilith’s cheeks as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed, looking down at Zelda.

“Could you…”

“Yes my love?”

“Kiss me?” Zelda asked, feeling a bit silly that she was requesting something Lilith already gave her so freely. Lilith simply leaned over her, brushed her dark locks behind her ears, and placed a soft, gentle kiss against Zelda’s mouth. It felt like their first kiss, and Lilith lingered a bit. Zelda’s heart rate monitor started to beep, and Lilith pulled back, resting her forehead against Zelda’s.

“Mmn. That’s good. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. I can’t wait to have you tucked into bed at home.” Lilith leaned forward and kissed Zelda again. She didn’t linger, as she did not want to set off Zelda’s machines again. 

“I was so scared, Lilith. I thought that that was it, that I would never get a chance to say goodbye, that our daughter had to watch her Mommy die on the side of the road...that I wouldn’t get to see you again...” tears flooded Zelda’s voice, and she turned her face away. Lilith wiped Zelda’s tears away, and brushed her hair back out of her face. Zelda’s eyes fluttered closed at Lilith’s touch. 

“Speaking of, where is our little sweet pea?” Zelda opened her eyes and turned to look at Lilith.

“Sabrina took her for a piggy back ride around the hospital. We could barely get her to leave your side. She wouldn’t sleep unless she was by you.”

“Is she okay? I saw she had her hand bandaged up.”

“She sprained her wrist in the accident. I don’t know how. She was very brave, though.”

“My poor Peanut.”

“There was a doctor here earlier, a child psychiatrist I believe it was. She came to talk with her about the accident. As you can imagine, Letty was quite shaken up from the whole ordeal. She wouldn’t leave my lap the entire time, and wanted nothing more than to climb into bed with you.”

Zelda had started to cry again, and Lilith silently comforted her with soft caresses. 

“The doctor told us to make sure we keep her on a regular sleep schedule, and even to let her sleep extra if she needs to. And we have to look out for any nightmares she may have.”

“Has she been home yet?”

“Not yet. We tried to take her after the doctor checked her out, but she was not having any of it. She went into hysterics when we tried to even imply that she was going home. The doctor said it is okay if she stays here, just as long as she gets her rest. She has been sleeping mostly, so that’s good.”

“I love that child so much Lilith, sometimes it scares me.”

“I know. I feel the same way about her too.” Lilith took Zelda’s hand in her own. Zelda looked down, and started to fiddle with the hospital wristband. 

“Were you there? When they found us?” 

“Yes.” Lilith’s eyes started to look a bit misty. She began to tell Zelda how she had been at home helping Hilda in the kitchen when the phone rang. She answered it and heard Leticia's shaky voice on the other line. She was already immediately out the door before Leticia could fully explain what had happened. Hilda quickly explained to Ambrose and Sabrina what was going on before they got in the car to leave. They arrived at the same time the emergency personnel did. Lilith’s stomach sank when she saw Letty huddled on the ground next to Zelda. She ran to them both, sinking to the ground. Leticia was in Lilith's arms in no time. Lilith kissed the child, and held onto her with one arm as she looked over Zelda. There was a whirlwind of paramedics, and firemen, and police officers. Lilith held a still trembling Leticia as she recounted the events to the police officer.

"Cute kid" one officer had said, handing Leticia a sticker after he had taken her testimony and slipped his notepad back in his pocket. Lilith thanked him, and went to go sit on the back of the ambulance with Letty. A paramedic named Steve had come over to check Leticia out, and gave Lilith a blanket to wrap her up in. She sat bundled on Lilith’s lap, as he looked at Letty’s wrist. She had told Lilith that her hand “hurted”, and Steve confirmed that it was sprained. She cried as he splinted her hand, using tongue depressors on either side of her wrist before wrapping a bandage around. He also cleaned up the cut on her head. She barely had the energy left to even whimper, and simply leaned against Lilith. Steve tried to cheer her up, telling her that she was being kissed by butterflies, because they were using butterfly bandages to make her better. Lilith spoke softly to her the entire time, telling her that everything was going to be okay, that she was a brave, big girl, that her and Mommy were so proud of her for being strong. 

Lilith had been terrified as she watched the paramedics rushing to stick things into Zelda’s arms, putting tubes here and there. Hilda had driven her and Leticia to the hospital, following close behind the ambulance. When they got inside, Lilith recounted the sensory overload she had experienced. She had never been inside of a mortal hospital before, and the sights, sounds, and smells were a bit too much. Hilda helped calm her down. She told her they had to fill out some paperwork, and that everything would be okay. Once things settled a bit, Lilith had asked her to bring some of Leticia's things, some pajamas, her blanket, and her toy stuffed giraffe, Artemis. Lilith cleaned Leticia up, put her into dry clothes—a child-sized gown and Pull-Up one of the nurses brought—and rocked her until Hilda got back. Hilda reappeared shortly afterwards with a bag full of their belongings. She had included pajamas for Lilith, as well as their toothbrushes. They waited in the family waiting area until Zelda was out of surgery, and they were allowed to go to her room.

“Wow. I seemed to have missed out on all of the fun.” Zelda quipped. “So what’s the rundown on my injuries? Will I make it out of here in one piece?” Zelda tried to laugh again before she was reminded of her side, stitches pulling against the tender skin. 

“The doctors said you hit your head against the side window pretty badly. You had glass in your hair and you were bleeding. They did something called an x-ray, and a thing called a CT scan. They mentioned something about a concussion? You’ll probably have some neck pain and headaches. They want you to stay a day or two so they can make sure that you don’t have any internal bleeding.”

“Oh.” Zelda wasn’t sure how to react, and the idea of staying overnight in the hospital terrified her a bit. Lilith studied Zelda for a moment before leaning in to place a quick peck against her lips, trying to kiss away the worried look that had appeared on her face. Zelda tried to move over towards Lilith but gasped in pain, her hand going to her side.

“You had surgery, too. There was a piece of metal from the door that was stuck in your waist. They had to repair the internal damage that had been done to some of your organs.”

Zelda gulped, feeling a bit queasy at the thought. She knew mortal surgeons were very careful, but for some reason all she could think of was someone digging around inside of her, as if she were one of the bodies in the morgue.

“I think...I think want to get some more sleep now.” The drowsy numb feeling of the medication still lingered, and reliving the events of the past day had drained her energy. 

“Okay my love. You just rest now.” 

* * *

Zelda fell into a deep, heavy sleep. When she woke up again, she didn’t know what time it was. She heard Letty’s sniffles, and turned to see her being comforted by Lilith, tears shining on her face.

“Come here Peanut” Zelda said. Letty’s eyes met hers and she all but launched herself towards the bed before Lilith picked her up and sat her down gently. She crawled up Zelda’s front, cautious of her bandaged side, and laid her head against her chest. She sighed happily as Zelda’s arms wrapped around her. 

“Mommy is _so_ proud of you.” Zelda whispered, rubbing circles on her back. “Mama told me how brave you’ve been.”

“I was really scared Mommy. You were hurt bad.”

“Yes sweetie. But now I’m feeling a bit better, and we’re all going to go home and rest soon.”

“When we go home, can we listen to Puff again?”

Zelda and Lilith’s eyes met, and they both smiled.

“Yes my darling, we can listen to ‘Puff’ as many times as you like. How does that sound?” Lilith brushed Letty’s cheek before lightly poking her in the stomach, causing the little girl to giggle. 

Zelda’s doctor kept her in the hospital for one more day to observe her vitals, and keep an eye on her head. She also was able to eat a little bit, and keep it down. When he gave her the go ahead to be discharged, Zelda couldn’t contain her relief and excitement. Lilith packed up all of their belongings, and sat with Zelda while they waited for the nurse to bring up a wheelchair. Hilda was already downstairs, waiting with the car. 

“I can’t wait to take a shower, and get in my _own_ bed.”

“I can’t wait to have you back in bed either,” Lilith replied, before blushing as she realized what she said. 

_“Lilith,_ not in from of Letty!” Zelda whispered, Leticia in her arms, unbothered by the conversation. Zelda rubbed her back, and Leticia wrapped her arms around Zelda, her toy giraffe pressed in-between them.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way…” Lilith blushed. “I can’t wait to do those other things too, though…”

“I’ll be back to normal before you know it, sweet girl. Just you wait.” Zelda winked, and Lilith could feel heat flooding her cheeks. They were interrupted by the nurse rolling in a wheelchair, locking it by Zelda’s bedside. She handed off Letty to Lilith, then Artemis. The nurse helped Zelda stand up from her bed and transfer to the wheelchair. She hissed in pain as she sank down into the seat.

“Just take it easy, Miss Spellman.” 

“I’m trying.” Zelda forced a smile for Leticia’s sake. Lilith followed behind the nurse and Zelda, holding Letty in one arm and their bag in the other.

“Are we going home now Mama?”

“Yes sweet pea, we are going home. Are you ready for a nice warm bath?”

“Yeah!” 

The car ride home was mostly uneventful, though Zelda did feel a bit sick from the drive. Her head started hurting, and by the time they got home, a thin sheen of sweat had formed on her upper lip. Lilith and Hilda both transferred Zelda immediately to her bedroom, getting her to drink some pain relieving potion before tucking her into the bed. The doctor wanted her to stay on bedrest for the next week, and Zelda had no complaints. She was _exhausted_ , and she was happy about the prospect of spending time with Lilith and Leticia, and not at work. She fell asleep almost immediately, and woke up later to find Lilith and Leticia sleeping soundly next to her, Letty snuggled down in-between them, holding onto Artemis. 

It took almost the full week for Zelda to start feeling like her old self again. She had Lilith take Leticia outside to play while her and Hilda worked on planning her birthday party. They had decided on a fantasy theme featuring Puff, the Magic Dragon, as that was Letty’s current obsession. 

One evening, Leticia was in Ambrose’s room, giggling as he made her levitate above his bed before letting her fall down gently into the pillows below. They were having fun, when on one trip down to the pillows, Leticia stopped laughing, and jumped off of the bed, running from the room. 

“Letty!” Ambrose called, shrugging his shoulders as he heard no response, the only noise the sound of Leticia’s receding footsteps as she ran down the hallway. 

Zelda was downstairs, sitting in her chair near the fireplace. Lilith and Hilda were still making last minute birthday plans with Sabrina. Leticia ran down the stairs, Hilda giving everyone a signal to be quiet, but Letty didn’t seem to notice. She ran over to the living room, where Zelda was, and stopped when she got into the room, watching Zelda gaze into the fireplace. She slowly walked over to Zelda’s chair, and climbed onto her lap.

“Hey Peanut. What are you up to?” Zelda asked, looking down at the still out of breath little girl.

Leticia leaned back against Zelda, putting her hands on top of Zelda’s, which now encircled her waist. Leticia looked up at Zelda, and studied her face.

“Mommy? I just wanna say that I love you, and I’m glad you didn’t die when we had the accident.” 

“Oh _sweetie_ ,” Zelda swallowed back the tears that were in her throat, and turned Leticia so she could hug her to her. 

“I love you too Peanut, _so_ so much. I’m sorry if I scared you in the accident. I didn’t mean to. That’s why it is called an accident. I’m just glad we’re okay now, safe and warm.”

“Me too!”

“I’m the luckiest Mommy in the world, getting to sit by the fire here curled up with _you_.” Zelda gently booped Letty’s nose, and she let out a small chuckle.

“I love you Mommy.”

“I love you too, my almost-four year old.”

Zelda rocked Leticia as best she could in her lap, and the child fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how these oneshots keep coming out of me, but they do. Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> Also I am no medical expert, and all of my medical knowledge is from years of watching television shows (real and fictitious) and general curiosity and looking things up on the internet (tbt when I thought I was going to go into a medical career LOL), so forgive me if anything seems unrealistic or exaggerated. I tried my best. 
> 
> You can listen to "Puff The Magic Dragon" [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z15pxWUXvLY). I really love Peter, Paul, & Mary. Looking for a Peter and Paul to my Mary to sit around playing guitar and sing old folk songs.


End file.
